Dreams and Danger
by Black-Star-Writer
Summary: A new girl by the name of Amy comes to Kadic. There is something strange about her, and not even Amy is quite sure what it is. But this secret haunts her in her sleep. Oh, and there's a lot of danger. What's knew? YxU Possibly JxA and Amyx? K to be safe
1. The Breakout and New Girl

**CLZM IS HERE!!!! TAH DA!!!!! This is my story I am making starring AmyAddict1. I hope you people read it. If you love it, tell me. If you hate it, tell me in a NICE way, I like criticism. I got inspired because I just finished reading the 58-chapter story Behind Closed Hearts. If you are a YxU fan (like me) read it! After I write this I think I'm going to write a oneshot. Not sure. Anyway, Chapter one is here!!!! Oh, BTW I like exclamation marks. Don't like that, tough. :-D Also, italics are thoughts, k? I talk a lot. Sorry, I have energy (as usual). **

(TV blaring) "Convict Bianca Dacne has escaped from prison. Formally said to have been accused of murdering her husband is also now charged for breaking out of jail. She was dragged to this prison while yelling she was innocent. She has been confined for two years in this prison. Investigators are unsure if she is armed, but she is indeed dangerous. Be very careful she is roaming France freely. More on this subject will be on later. And now, are crossing guards evil?" (A/N YES!!!!! Read my bio)

_Wow _Yumi thought. _The news is so weird. They go from talking about an escaped convict to something as stupid as evil crossing guards._

"Darling, I have a favor to ask you," Yumi's mother called from the kitchen. Groaning, Yumi got up and walked in. Her mother had the radio on and was washing dishes.

"Yeah mom?" Yumi said wearily. She had just had a brutal mission on Lyoko. After five megatanks, three hornets, and Odd, could you blame her?

"Yumi, I'm guessing you just heard about the escaped convict," She started. Yumi nodded, waiting. "I don't think I want you walking to Kadic alone, for safety reasons. Is there a friend of yours who could walk with you?" Yumi brightened, momentarily forgetting her weariness.

"Yeah, I do. I'll ask him today at school," Yumi said, hoping her mom didn't notice the _him _part. No such luck.

"Him?" Her mother asked accusingly. "Whose him?"

"A friend." Her mother's eyes narrowed. _Leave it to my mother to care about me walking home with a guy than a murderer._ "What?"

"This wouldn't be that boy with black hair, would it? I don't trust him," Her mother said. Yumi almost sighed with relief. Of course, her mom didn't know he was stuck on Lyoko.

"No mom, a nice friend of mine. He doesn't skateboard." Her mother hated skateboarders. Yumi had no clue why.

"I want a name."

Yumi sighed. "Ulrich, okay? My friend is Ulrich." Unfortunately, Hiroki had just walked in.

"Ulrich? You mean your _boyfriend?_" He teased.

"Buzz off brat," I muttered, too tired to fight back. Hiroki snickered and walked away.

"I don't know..."

"Ulrich is an expert at martial arts, like me. He could protect us," I added hopefully.

"Okay, he seems nice enough. You can ask him. Now you better hurry to school before you miss your first class," Her mother said and pointed to the door with her spoon, turning back to the cake she was making.

"Thanks mom!" Yumi yelled as she rushed out the door. Her mother shook her head, smiling. She knew her daughter was madly in love, but pretended she was clueless.

"Hey Yumi!" Odd said, waving as Yumi walked toward them. Ulrich gladly waved as well. She looked happy about something, despite her attempts to hide it.

"Hi Yumi. What's with the happy face?" Ulrich asked.

"Happy face?" She mocked.

"I guess that sounds weird. How about bright attitude?" Yumi smiled.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something about that," Yumi started, turning a little red. She had never planned how she was going to ask him to walk her to and from home.

"Hey, Jeremy, I think I have something in my eye. Can you come to the nurse with me to get it out?" Odd said, suddenly pretending to have something in his eyes. Jeremy rolled his eyes at his friend's lame attempt to leave Ulrich and Yumi alone, then led the way.

"What did you want to ask me?" Ulrich asked, ignoring Odd.

Yumi turned a light shade of pink. "Um, did you hear about Bianca?" Ulrich slowly nodded. "I was wondering if, I mean, my mom was worried about me walking to and from school. She wanted me to ask a friend to walk with me, and I wanted to know if you would go with me." She was bright red by the time she was finished.

Ulrich, also blushing a little, was overjoyed. _I finally get alone time with Yumi._ He nearly forgot Yumi was expecting an answer, and when he didn't answer immediately her face fell.

"It's okay, I could ask Odd or someone instead," she started.

"No!" Ulrich said quickly. "I mean, I'd love to Yumi." She smiled. Just then the bell rang.

"See you at lunch!" Yumi called to Ulrich as she ran off to math.

When Yumi entered math she was lucky enough to grab her own table. She didn't want to be stuck next to one of the dorks in her class. After going through the announcements, there was a knock at the door. Ms. Mayer looked at the door expectantly. After a moment a girl walked in a little shyly. She handed a note to the teacher. After reading the note the teacher smiled.

"Class, we have a knew student. Her name is Amy Encad. Amy, will you tell the class a little about yourself."

"Hello. Uh, I'm Amy, and I just moved here," was all she said. The teacher realized that was all and glanced around the room.

"Amy, you can take a seat next to Yumi," Ms. Mayer said, pointing to the seat. Amy walked over and sat down.

When the teacher looked away, Yumi turned to Amy. She was kind of pretty. She was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans, white sneakers, and a silver necklace. After a minute Yumi realized it was a locked that had a fancy D carved on the smooth metal.

"Hi Amy. I'm Yumi," Yumi said politely. Amy gave a small smile back. "Do you think you're going to like Kadic?" Amy shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I just started today. Are people nice here?" Amy asked.

"Most of them. Although, there is Sissi."

"Who's Sissi?"

"An obnoxious girl who loves makeup like babies love Barney," Yumi said. Amy gave a quiet laugh. (A/N I know that was a really weird comparison, but I like it)

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" Yumi asked. Amy accepted gratefully. She was very nervous, considering it was her first day here.

Amy's P.O.V.

Yumi lead me to the school cafeteria. It was pretty small compared to my last school, but then again, I used to go to a public school. Thinking of my old school almost brought tears, but I held them back, not wanting to look like a freak at this school. After we bought lunch Yumi lead me to a table with four occupants. The first two were normal looking, one was a brunette in a green jacket with a cool look to him, the other normal one wearing glasses and a blue turtleneck. (A/N I like the old outfits so I'm using them)

The two weird ones were sitting across from each other. One had bubblegum pink hair and a pink outfit. She was sitting next the blonde one with glasses. The other weird one had a purple dot on his spiky yellow hair, and was wearing an odd mix of pink and purple. He was sitting next to the brunette, stuffing his face.

"Hey guys, this is Amy. She's new here. Can she sit with us?" Yumi asked.

"Hi Amy. Sure she can sit here. I'm Jeremy," The boy with glasses said. I sat down next to him while Yumi sat on the other side of the brunette.

"I'm Ulrich," The brown-haired boy said. "This is Aelita," he told me pointing to the pink haired girl. She smiled at me. I immediately liked her. "And this pig is Odd."

"He is?" I asked. The boy took a moment to stop eating and looked at me.

"My name is Odd," he clarified.

"Yeah, he is odd," Ulrich said. The table burst out laughing. I smiled, but didn't know him well enough to laugh at.

"Hilarious Ulrich. And what were you and the mysterious Yumi talking about earlier?" Odd said.

"What, when you 'got something in your eye,'" Ulrich asked, placing quotes around part of the sentence with his fingers. Odd shrugged.

"Yeah, then."

Yumi and Ulrich suddenly blushed at the same time. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that they liked each other. I mean, come on. It's obvious. Even to me, and I just moved here.

"So, where are you from Amy?" Yumi said, ignoring Odd's question. Odd frowned. I did too. I didn't really want to tell them.

"I moved here from somewhere south," I said quietly.

"Why?" Odd asked, forgetting about the ignored question he'd asked.

"I don't really feel like talking about it," I muttered.

"Okay. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. It's up to you," Ulrich said. He seemed nice enough. Bur how was I supposed to explain my life? It was way too confusing.

"Hey, did you hear about that escaped convict?" Odd asked us. I felt my eyes widen.

"There is an escaped convict?" I breathed. Odd, happy to tell me gossip, nodded.

"Yeah, Bianca Dacne broke out of prison. Creepy, huh?"

"Odd, you don't think..." Jeremy started, and then glanced at me. "You know who has anything to do with this, like last time?"

"I don't think so Einstein. He already did it once, and he isn't one to repeat himself," Odd said, also using code. (A/N Of course he changes it up, or the show would be boring. Duh!)

No one else besides me seemed to not know what they were talking about. I knew they were keeping something from me, but I decided not to ask. I mean, I didn't tell them about me, why would they let me know a secret?

I jumped when a loud beep went off next to me. I looked over to see Jeremy pull out a laptop and open it urgently. I noticed there was something that looked like a big red exclamation mark before he shut it closed.

"Sorry, Amy. We have to go do something," Jeremy said. I practically saw a light bulb go off in the rest of the gang's heads. They gave me an apologetic look, then dumped their trays and left. I sat there, taking in what had just happened, when I heard the sound of high, heels on the tile floor heading my way. I looked over and saw a girl with black hair, a skirt, a pink shirt, and big shoes heading over.

"Hi, I'm Sissi."

**Okay, okay, I know that was a bad ending, but my mom is forcing me to go to bed. Did you like this so far? Tell me your opinions about it, or just review anyway. I write more depending on how many reviews I get. So R&R. Thanks, Ciao! Oh, and AA1, I'm tweaking your idea a little. Just so you know. BYE!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE!

**AUTHOR NOTE!!!!!!!!**

I cannot believe I'm saying this, but I'm tried of Code Lyoko. I was so obsessed, but I guess I overdid it. Anyway, I'm going to put all my unfinished stories on Hiatus. I doubt I'll ever continue them, but if someone wants to finish them for me, PM me anytime. I'm really sorry. I also changed my name to Black-Star-Writer, if anyone cares. I've just been through a lot lately so I'm not really myself. Also, if anyone knows why I can't save changes to my profile, PLEZ TELL ME IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!!!

I'm really sorry about all this. PM me or review if you have a comment or want to finish one of my stories. Luv all of my readers! In the "you're all awesome way" not the lovey dovey way, alright?

Bye for now.


End file.
